


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by CryingKitten



Series: Blood Is Thicker Than Water [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...but I love it~, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Amputation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby's like twentieth smut, Big Brother Papyrus, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blue is a dick, Body Horror, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Carving in Skin, Child Death, Child Sexual Abuse, Collars, Cutting, Drug-Induced Sex, Everyone else is still monsters tho, F/M, Food Poisoning, Food-related torture, Forced Sex On A Lesbian, Genderless Chara, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Guro, Honestly I have no real plan but I have like the ninth chapter already typed out, Horror, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Pick Lobotomy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Medical Torture, Mouthplay, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Frisk, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pedophilia, Poor Papy, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is THE most fucked up thing I will ever write, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Yandere Blueberry, Yandere Character(s)/Tropes, Younger Brother Sans, aka glowy undyne, attempted suicide, bioluminescent undyne, carving, collaring, drug usage, hand torture, i'm just dicking around with the plot until then lmao, implied at least - Freeform, necrophilia times a thousand, nonbinary chara, tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: "You can't hide from me forever, Papy~" came the sing-song voice of his younger brother, making him wince and hold back the sobs that threatened his lungs and throat. This wasn't his brother anymore, this was a real demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 



> WOWIE BROS.
> 
> RUN.
> 
> No seriously, this is VERY graphic and is NOT going to be a fun fic. I based it off of "Blue Gets Tortured" and Cinidorito's Yandere Blueberry.
> 
> Fear him.
> 
> Yet for real, guys, be careful. When reading Blue Gets Tortured I legit puked and it sparked some very very bad memories for me, and this is basically another version of that, so I really advise you don't read this if those tags scare you, even mildly.
> 
> Be careful, hunbuns.

He tried not to sob, leaning against the tree. 

 

"Oh Papy~" came the voice of his 'brother', him tightly shutting his eyes. Why did it have to be him of all people? The boy he raised and adored and cared for? He did everything he could to keep him happy, and this...

 

_This_ wasn't a part of his 'job'. Then again, they say parenthood (or in this case, brotherhood) never comes with a guide.

 

But, you ask, how exactly did the sweet little one turn into this sadistic monster?

 

Of course you would ask, I answer gleefully, and here is the reason why!

 

Ɛ> *A month earlier* <3

 

He anxiously tapped his foot, staring at his older brother through the window. One of his gloved hands came to rest on his chin, fingers prodding at his dry and chapped lips.

 

He bit at his fingertips, blanching at the fake leather taste that soiled his mouth, but didn't take his wide blue eyes off of the scene.

 

They were a child, and he was turning them down, but the way they pouted and asked for him to at least platonically go with them made something burn in his stomach, the yellow stars fading into broken red hearts.

 

He quickly looked away, getting a devious idea. He slid his frilly pink and yellow apron on, admiring the cute little pocket in the front before he went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAREFUL, THINGS GET EVEN MORE FUCKED UP THAN BEFORE.
> 
> And, Vuvu Doll (I know you're reading this you sadistic fuck), thanks for helping out with the angst train, sweetpea. You'll probably regret it. (Also this is kinda short woops)

He grinned widely down at the human, holding out a cupcake. A singular cupcake, covered in green frosting with red sprinkles, and yellow batter.

 

"I made you a gift, human!" the child smiled, signing out a thanks before taking the plate, licking their lips.

 

"Don't eat it too fast, that'll give you a severe tummy ache!" he giggled, but it had a dark undertone. Right as the young one was going to ask, they let out a silent scream, grabbing their mouth.

 

"Aww, what did I just tell you?" he grinned widely, grabbing their face, his gloved fingers prying a needle from between their teeth that had buried itself deep into their gums. They had tears streaming down their rosy cheeks, weakly moving their hands to cup his wrist, trying to pull him away.

 

He responded by clicking his tongue, shaking his head before jamming the needle deep into their gums again. And again. And again. They couldn't scream, only choke on empty sobs, but he didn't slow down.

 

At one point, he stopped.

 

Downright, altogether, out-of-the-blue stopped. They felt like they were going to be free finally, maybe get some help, but the needle was only the beginning. He hummed happily, dropping them and digging through the drawers. They had a spark of hope and tried to get up from their collapsed knees, to leave, but the squeak of their sneakers on the kitchen floor made them gasp sharply.

 

He snarled, pushing them down to their hands and knees again, boot pressing painfully on their spine -- right behind their ribs.

 

"You stupid little cunt... I'm _trying_ to be nice, you know, no other monster will be so nice to you, I've been nothing but good to you, but you just have to go around like this and ruin it! Why can't you accept my MERCY? Why can't you just enjoy what you already have? Why can't you be content with this timeline?" he pulled his leg up, only to slam his boot down hard enough to hear a wet and sickening crack, before he did it again. And again. And again.

 

Soon, they went limp, and he reached for their soul with his magic.

 

He grinned widely, holding the knife up to the red-turned-blue soul.

 

"I think I can keep you safe for the queen for now, now can't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate adding tags, mainly triggers, but guys, you might need this.
> 
> Hints of rape  
> Pedophilia  
> Hints of necrophilia  
> Child abuse  
> Child death
> 
> Y i k e s

Their eyes fluttered open and they blinked in confusion, covered in pain from their head to their toes.

 

No, mostly in their head, jaw to be specific. Gums to be even moreso.

 

They heard heavy panting, and their stomach dropped as Sans pulled away, a thin trail of saliva and blood attaching both of their mouths.

 

They went to scream, only to gag as he forced two fingers into their mouth with a crooked grin. "Aww, you were so cute when you were sleeping, too!"

 

They silently sobbed, not even daring to bite at him. After all, who knows what he'd do to them? He could practically hear their thoughts and leaned closer again, licking his lips.

 

"But I guess you're just as cute when you're awake... not to mention the fact you can make much prettier noises." he was groping all over them, making them sob harder. He simply yanked them closer, letting his fingers go from their bloody and tortured mouth so they could wrap around their neck, the other on their lower back. "Shh, it's okay, I'll take good care of you!" he giggled, the sweet tone so... mocking.

 

They tried to remember if anything might've sparked this behavior, but he was always so... casual and normal. Like nothing was wrong.

 

But _everything_ was wrong.

 

They remembered talking to Papyrus, seeing him in the window, getting a phone call later that day, eating some sort of tampered cupcake, their soul shattering...

 

Their soul!

 

Sans grinned darkly, putting more pressure around their throat. "Oh, that little old thing? It's safe with me, don't you worry." he leaned down, pressing his forehead against theirs and looking into their bloodshot, teary red eyes with his own starry blue irises.

 

"I'm not an idiot, Chara. You and I've fought before, and before, and before. Even though Papyrus might think I'm naive, you know what they say about assuming." he snarled, snapping their neck to the side. 

 

They deserve a bit of... punishment before he resets them. He was already eager.


	4. Chapter 4

They were broken by now, sweater ripped, pants a mess of blood, sweat, their tears, and things they wish they could forget. He brought the knife to their skin, catching their lips in a kiss.

 

They don't know how long had passed. Occasionally they'd hear Sans and Papyrus talking upstairs, but Sans seemed to expertly dodge any question about them. From what he knew, they had left for Hotlands, of course, and who knows what Alphys might've done to them? Maybe they fell? Maybe they drowned or burnt in lava or got kidnapped by somebody, maybe they were just an experiment of Undyne now...

 

At least, that's what Sans claimed for... years? It's hard to tell time, especially after dying again and again before resetting. Their body had changed, and if they had to guess, it was maybe almost nine years. 

 

He was milking out his time, he was trying to make them just be a toy... to give up and give him the power over this tragic circle.

 

They didn't even twitch as he dug the knife into their right side, just above their kidney, deep enough to scar but not enough to penetrate far enough to hit the organs.

 

Left, down, left, down, right, upwards, downwards, right, up, downwards, up, left, down, left, down, right...

 

They looked down at his work once he pulled away, the humanoid monster giggling softly as he traced the cuts.

 

They blinked slowly, resigning to their fate as their crimson eyes shut.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered in their ear, hand travelling downwards, "It's the person you've been captured by..."

 

Lower.

 

"It's the thing that you'll always be subject to..."

 

Lower.

 

"It's who you belong to..."

 

He stopped, giggling more.

 

"It's the person who's brother you'll never get away from him. _Ever._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Did you know I suck at drawing?](http://orig04.deviantart.net/6c24/f/2016/298/6/b/the_marking_by_spiderpuppets-dam6dny.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the span of what, like ten fucking seconds?
> 
> :3
> 
> You know that this'll be special.

They weakly lifted their head, looking up at him with empty, dead eyes.

 

He just grinned back down, patting their blood-matted hair, stopping to run a thumb over the bald spot from where he had nearly scalped them.

 

"I've been thinking... you've been really good lately, so don't you deserve a _treat_?" he hummed happily, crouching so he was eye level with them. He had long since removed the gag, and their only binds were the chains that were locked around the pole behind them.

 

They could probably have stolen the key from him long ago, but that'd only work if the thick links of metal hadn't been bolted into their hand bones.

 

"So I have an idea..." he stood again, walking around them. They weakly dropped their head, not bothering to waste the energy of staring up at where he was no longer at. They heard the clink of metal and felt the dull pain from their hands intensify for a second, vibrations heading straight through the bones as he started up what sounded like a small saw.

 

They recognized the familiar sensation of pain easily, and the sparks of metal on metal, yet were curious.

 

Once the tight grip on their hands went slack, they didn't bother doing what they did so many resets ago.

 

_Rubbing their wrists, trying to pull out the metal, making a break for it..._ No, they just sat, and stared ahead, trying to tune out the noise around them.

 

"You're free to go!" he gestured to the stairs, the light filtering down signalling the door was open. Papyrus was probably gone somewhere, as Sans never let the tightly shut door do so much as have a single digit already entered in the code when his brother was around.

 

Probably because knowing your brother has been sexually, physically, mentally, and emotionally torturing a child since they were six is a bit of a turn off when you realize he's been doing it for you.

 

They remembered this trick, dangling freedom like meat to a starving mutt. They weren't far from the mutt part, considering the only food they've had has either been filled with poison or needles, or has been bits and pieces of their own flesh, and they couldn't move their legs anymore, barely their hands or head.

 

Thinking about it made them remember the dull throb from their shins and thighs where most of the 'food' was carved out. They thought Sans had even pulled a 'Cupcakes' and made some of their body into some food for his brother, but the weak reference didn't do much to entertain them while they waited for even more prolonged and desperate pain.

 

They looked up at his grinning face, pursing their dry lips before dropping their head again as he chuckled darkly.

 

He had finally won.


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled brightly, stepping out of the way.

 

"Surprise!"

 

"What... what is this?"

 

"It's your gift!"

 

"That-that isn't a _gift_ , Sans, that's Chara!"

 

"They're your gift, then! I broke them in for you and everything!"

 

His brother put a hand over his mouth, stepping back from the chained up human and stumbling up the stairs, trying to run.

 

"Papyrus? Come back!" he followed up the stairs, his brother spinning around with a glare.

 

"What did you do?!"

 

"I got you a gift... do you not like it, brother?"

 

"Don't you 'brother' me! I'm not your brother, I didn't raise-I didn't raise a fucking _freak_ like you!" he shoved the younger one, him falling down the stairs and landing with a puff of dust at the bottom as his brother stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

He contemplated, eyes blank as he stared at the ceiling. The situation slowly dawned on him before he blinked, slowly, the stars in his eyes disappearing under his lids and reappearing as broken red hearts.

 

He sat up slowly, his plan already unraveling in his thoughts.

 

This... was unexpected, but you know what they say.

 

_Carpe diem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	7. Chapter 7

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He ran.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He ran faster.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He kept running.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He got caught, but escaped.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He got caught again, but died.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He got away.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He ran farther than ever before.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He jumped off of the edge.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He stabbed himself.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He won't give up.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He keeps going.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He made it to the kingdom before he died.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He lost him.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He died again.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

And again.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

Again.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

Again.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

And again.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

A N D A G A I N .

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He didn't feel any joy.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

He needed to outrun him.

 

SAVE    LOAD    *  EXIT

 

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO EXIT? ANY AND ALL UNSAVED PROGRESS WILL BE DELETED.

 

*  YES    NO

 

And he would.

 

*  SAVE    LOAD    EXIT

 

GAME SAVED.

 

...What?

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't take my sunshine away..."

_His knife easily sliced through the fur, as it was what the knife was made to do._

 

He wasn't human, he just appeared to be one. He didn't have to worry about what would happen.

 

...Not like he cared, anyways.

 

He knew that monsters couldn't contract things like parasites. He would probably get sick were he a regular monster, but his immune system was that of a starved predator.

 

_He ate easily, as it was what he was made to do._

 

* * *

 

 

_He breathed heavily, eyes half-lidded, though the goal he had in sight would never fade._

 

She smelled so good, so fresh and pure...

 

He couldn't wait to dig his teeth in, easily taking bite after bite of the soft tissue, chewing longer when he reached more muscle and sinew. 

 

It was intoxicating.

 

She tasted so fucking good.

 

"Alphys..." he half-giggled and half-moaned, looking into the dead eyes of his superior.

 

"You taste so good, I can't stop, Alphys..."

 

Her face was permanently shocked and distraught, but he couldn't care less as he dug his fingers ever deeper into her core.

 

"I bet Undyne was more focused on _this_ type of 'core' instead of the one she made..." he sneered, pulling out his blood-soaked fingers and licking them clean. 

 

He didn't care about her ripped up body, nor the delicious taste of the blood from her organs and the blood from her hymen...

 

_He was only focused on one thing, after all._

 

* * *

 

 

_"I don't need you anymore..." he grinned widely, blood staining his once pearly white teeth._

 

He continued this, cackling all the while.

 

They were dead. They died long ago, but he found ways to entertain himself.

 

"Mmh... you look delicious... how do you taste?" he bit his lip, panting with his need.

 

"...I want a bite..."

 

_He may not have needed them, but as he sunk his teeth into the gaping hole he had torn into their throat and stomach, the same hole filled with their own flesh he had fed their underweight form, maybe they needed_ themself _even more._

 

* * *

 

 

He stood tall in front of the door, knowing that after this, his brother would be in for a _bad time._


	9. Chapter 9

"Sta-stay away from me, you... you freak!" she shoved the metal table in front of him, it clattering and dropping all of the small tools it had once held.

 

"You're-you're not the Sans that I know! He wouldn't do this!"

 

Sans made a noise from the side of his mouth, walking closer.

 

"That's what Alphys said, too. Actually... that's what most of them did. Besides that door person, that is. He never met me before then." his voice was cruel, yet light and cheerful as if he had been speaking of a passing butterfly that he had just watched.

 

"Al..." her face fell, eyes wide and tears pricking them. "What-what did you do to her?! What did you do to Alphys?!"

 

At this, a grin grew on the humanoid's face as he jumped, slamming her head roughly into a wall and stunning her.

 

"Nothing that I won't be doing to you, love..."

 

Her vision swam as he shoved her to the ground, only for her to see a flash of silver and glowing cyan, eyes going wide as she screamed.

 

"What? You thought I wouldn't let you have fun, too? Aw, isn't that _precious_? I'm not that cruel. I'm not that _evil_... you can enjoy everything she did, too, and _so much more._ "

 

She choked on her own sobs, from the pain in her hands and the fear digging deep into her stomach. He didn't care, tuning all out as he smashed the hammer against the thick icepick she had been studying just minutes ago.

 

She screamed as the wooden handle reached her blue skin, the glowing blood a puddle around her hands as some dripped from her hairline, bioluminescent and bright.

 

"You're like her, you know..." he pulled away, satisfied that she couldn't get away as she tried to kick him, her legs pinned under his body weight.

 

"So..." he was panting, tongue hanging out.

 

_"Unbroken."_


	10. Chapter 10

He left her to sit in the steadily growing puddle of her glowing blood, her eyes bloodshot and wide as she tried to process the entire scene she was just part of.

 

This wasn't her Sans. He would never do that... Would he?

 

What made him snap? What triggered this beast to escape him and try to kill everyone? What was his motive?!

 

She was left to sob and try and figure everything else out on her own. The poor thing...

 

But he had bigger fish to fry than this pathetic tadpole he had just gotten out of his way.

 

"Finally you'll be even more useful...~" he giggled darkly, colorful irises sticking to his gloved hands. It really was true about how a human's soul can absolutely destroy a monster's own soul if put into the wrong hands. Did he even have a soul anymore? Well, it's... hard to tell.

 

But now he stands before his biggest challenge.

 

He was breathing heavily, fingers twitching as his hand hovered over the knob.

 

It's now or never...

 

What a great way to get introduced to Miss Toriel.


	11. Chapter 10.5...?

What an odd creation, you think.

 

You stare in confusion at the empty chapter.

 

Why didn't they add anything _good_ this time? Is Kitten toying with you? Why are they making you wait for your gory and disgusting fill, you fucking monster? Why are they kinkshaming you in their own story?!

 

Well, lovely, just give it a moment. You'll figure it out soon.

 

...Probably.


	12. Chapter 11

He licked his fingers clean, not even bothering with the blood stains covering his body, nor the most prominent ones being on his backside and crotch.

 

On his way here he had lots of fun, too, what with all of the monsters around...

 

_"Sans! Are you hurt?! Why are you all bloody...?"_

 

_"Hey Sans! What's... going on...? What are you doing with that?"_

 

_"Sans, are you feeling okay? You look..."_

 

_"Please don't kill me, Sans..."_

 

_"Stay back, Sans, or I'll... I'll..."_

 

_"Get away, Sans!"_

 

_"What's wrong with you, Sans?!"_

 

_"Why, Sans...?"_

 

_"Sans..."_

 

"Sans!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice, the stars in his eyes quickly changing to pink hearts.

 

"Brother!" he clapped his bloody hands together.

 

His orange clad older brother stared, hands shaking.

 

"...I-"

 

"Let me stop you there, Papyrus. I've noticed how many other people you enjoy being with... the people you spend more time with than me."

 

"Sans, that doesn't-"

 

"It doesn't make for a good reason for me to kill, hm? Oh, but Papy, you're wrong... They were going to steal you from me! All of them! And now..." he grinned, teleporting in front of the taller humanoid.

 

He flinched, making to step away before a bloody hand was rested on his neck, the other cupping his cheek. The smell was so strong he thought he might pass out, but the painful grip on his neck stopped him from even moving.

 

"There's nothing left for you to go to... except for me, brother."

 

He growled, clenching his hands into fists as a blaster appeared behind the brother.

 

"Stop... calling me that!" he fired the blaster, only to be covered in searing pain as he screamed.

 

Everything turned white.

 

"Brother! Why are you being so rude?!" he was back, right in front of Sans again, but yellow text faded in the corner of his eye.

 

**FILE 8 LOADED**

 

"...Sans... what is that?"

 

"Hm? What is what, brother?" he held his face again, tugging him closer with a smirk. "Just focus on me, Papy, and everything will be-"

 

He shoved him away, desperately wiping the blood from his face. "Stop it! Stop changing the subject, stop trying to keep me here! Stop it, stop it, stop it! _I hate you!_ I'll never love you, you fucking freak! You're not my brother!" he screamed, not even noticing the tears streaming down his bloodied face.

 

"..."

 

His shorter and younger brother stared in silence, blue irises empty of hearts or stars.

 

"...Papy, I-"

 

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your 'Papy', I'm not your 'brother', _you're_ not _my_ Sans!"

 

This time, the blue clad monster growled through blood-stained, gritted teeth. His irises had broken red hearts in them by now. He felt something wrap around his SOUL, lifting him from the ground and choking him. He went to claw at it but his hands were trapped to his sides.

 

"I've done this for you. Can you not see how much I love you? I've sacrificed my everything to get us both here. And this is how you repay me? Shouting you hate me, saying such cruel and... untrue things? Don't worry, Papy... After this, you'll stop lying. You'll love me again. I know it." a grin twitched his lips, hands held out.

 

"And I have _all_ the time in the world to make sure that that happens." his SOUL floated from his chest, the upside down and white heart... glowing a few different colors.

 

Red, for _DETERMINATION._

Green, for _KINDNESS._

Blue, for _INTEGRITY._

Orange, for _BRAVERY._

Yellow, for _JUSTICE._

Cyan, for _PATIENCE._

Purple, for _PERSEVERANCE._

And white, for _HOPE._

 

"No..." he managed to choke out, eyes flicking behind his brother, and passed the throne that held the queen's remains. The open door leading to the barrier, covered in blood and shattered glass, where the human... SOULS were... held...


	13. Chapter 12

"C'mon, Papy, don't get shy on me now~!" he giggled sweetly, his older brother just turning his head away, breathing shakily.

 

"Papyrus, look at me." he snarled. The other humanoid just tightly shut his eyes.

 

"I said... _**LOOK AT ME!** "_ he screamed, magic snapping his brother's neck towards him with a sickening crack.

 

* FILE 2 LOADED.

 

"Why do you keep making me do this, Papyrus? Why do you hate me? I've been nothing but good to you..." He wiped away his tears with a bloodied hand, smearing the dark crimson on his face like tribal paints. "You know that I love you, Papy, don't you?" his hand drifted to his neck, ready to squeeze his throat shut if he didn't say the right thing.

 

"...Of course, brother." his voice was hoarse.

 

"And you love me too, right, Papy?"

 

"...Of course..."


	14. ...




End file.
